Percabeth
by s u r v i v i n g Fire
Summary: This is a tribute to the life of Percabeth. I know there are many of these, but I decided to give it a shot! There will be cussing, adult themes, ect. Rated T because I'm parinoid. Please, please, please review so I can continue the story... Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Perfectly Good Day, Ruined

Hello! Well, I'm surviving Fire as you can obviously see and this is Percabeth! First off: I LOVE REVEIWS! So FEED ME! Second: This was edited to the people who already read it! I made the chapters shorter so 1-7 are basically what 1-4 used to be! Chapter 8 is new and running. Please do myfavorite acronym RER, which means: Read, Enjoy, Review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJATO [Percy Jackson And The Olympians] Rick Riordan gets that privilege, but I still get to pretend!

Percy's POV:

I sat on the warm rock hoping I could freeze this moment and live in it forever. Annabeth's head was on my shoulder as we sat, staring at the sunset over the lake. Slowly, the sun was just setting and we were staring in awe as Apollo worked his magic. I sat, feeling my heart swell and waited for my day to get worse.

Knowing my luck, something terrible was bound to happen, and I guess Annabeth knew it too because she said, "Is there anyway to avoid the unavoidable?" she asked wistfully.

I shook my head and laughed. "You know the gods would never allow it." I said, feeling a bit resentful that they would never leave us alone. I looked at her and my heart did jumping-jacks in my chest. She was wearing an orange bikini, her tan skin positively glowing, her stormy gray eyes breathtaking, and her blond hair golden. She looked up at me and I must have had a pretty dumb look on my face because she laughed and said "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I smiled. "Sure Wise Girl, sure." She sighed. "I love you." she whispered. Butterflies exploded in my stomach and made feel as though I were flying.

I responded by drawing her close and kissing her softly. Her lips were tinder on mine and we held until I could no longer breath. We moved away for air and smiled at each other.

That's when my luck expired. Chiron cantered up and we both turned to look at him. He shifted awkwardly "Yes Chiron?" I prompted, a little erritated. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Yes, well. It's Grover. He's found four demigods, two twins and two others. How they all survived to thirteen and at the same school I have no idea, but he needs back up." he said.

I took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth. "We'll finish this later." I whispered and turned to Chiron. "I suppose we'd better get moving, we've got monsters to kill." I said and grabbed my shirt.

Annabeth's POV:

Why does this always happen to Percy and me?, I thought, frustrated. I mean really! Clarrisee and Chris never had this much trouble, Grover and Jupinter were always able to have some quality time without being interrupted! I sighed and pulled my shirt over my head. Well, that's what I get for loving a son of Poseidon., I thought bitterly, Stupid mother! Why does she have to ruin everything?

Percy stood up and I looked at him sadly. He was so perfect, so... together, like the world was a puzzle he had already completed while i was still trying to guess. He helped me up and we started to run the the big house to get the supplies we would need. I started to think of the four demigods we were going to save. How could they all survive together? Who are their parents? We got to the big house and grabbed already prepared bags filled with ambrosia and nectar, flashlights, batteries, duck tape, Greek fire, and mini panda pillow pets, as seen on TV. Why Percy had insisted on the pillow pets, I had no idea but I went along with it.

I grabbed my knife and stared at the blade. I always felt a bit of guilt carrying it next to Percy. It reminded me of Luke before... I closed my eyes.

Percy lifted my chin and I opened my eyes, looking into his worried ones. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled, slapping on a brave face. "I'm fine Seaweed Brain, I just don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled. I smiled back, faking it completely. I hated lying to him but I couldn't tell him why I was upset. I sighed and we marched out the door. "Time to go save Grover's furry butt... again." And with that we ran across the field, my fear growing as I looked to the darkening sky.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight for the Demigods

Percy's POV:

I sat next to Annabeth in the van, regretting falling for her. Don't get the wrong idea, I was head over heels in love, if anything happened to her... I don't even want to think of it. But why did her mother and my father have to make it so difficult? I came to the conclusion that I didn't regret falling for her, just that I had to fall for a daughter of Athena. Stupid gods! Why do they have to even exist?

I sighed as thunder rumbled above us. "It's true!" I yelled at the roof of the van. Annabeth gave me a sly smile. "You shouldn't toy with Zeus you know." she laughed. I smiled, "Yeah whatever."

We sighed together and Argus pulled over in front of the Olympic Pita. How appropriate, I thought."Thanks." I said and we both got out of the van. We ran to the alley behind the restaurant and saw Grover with four teenagers yelling at each other.

When he saw us he raised his arms in praise. "Thank the gods!" he bleated. All four teenagers turned, the oldest pulling out a bag of marshmallows, which I thought was rather random. "Hold it!" I said, pulling out Riptide as Annabeth unsheathed her knife and tensed. The boy grabbed a marshmellow. "No!" Grover yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Jack, put the marshmellow down." he said calmly. The boy called Jack slowly lifted his hand out of the bag. Grover nodded. "Good. Now Percy, Annabeth, put your weapons away."

I nodded and we both, grudgingly put away our blades. Grover smiled and gave me an awkward man-hug. "It's good to see you man." he smiled. "Yeah, sure G-man. Good to see you to but could you... Get off?" I asked, feeling extremely self-conscious. He nodded, "Oh sure, it's just, so good to see you." he smiled and looked to the four demigods.

"These are the demigods I found. The two twins are Jacob and Norman." he pointed to two small boys standing close together. Both of them had short brown hair, green eyes and scared looks on their faces. I could hardly tell them apart. Then Grover pointed to a tall girl with red hair that had hot pink highlights and she looked to be about fifteen. "That's Claire." he said. She looked me over in disgust and I knew she would be tough to get close to. The he pointed to the guy with the marshmallows. He was built like Beckendorf, may he live in Elysium, with a massive chest and strong muscular arms. He glared at me and Grover gave a nervous smile. "That's Jackson. But we call him Jack." he said looking at Jack a little nervous.

I looked the guy over and stared him down. Which was a little hard because we were about the same hight. "What's with the marshmallows?" I asked, staring at the bag. He smiled, "Watch." and I got a very bad feeling about what I was going to see. Grover bleated nervously, "Let's not do anything rash, Jack." he said, looking at the bag in horror.

I got the feeling we were not going to like what happened next.

Annabeth's POV:

I watched him pull out a marshmallow and felt my heart start to hammer. Great, evil M&Ms will be next, I thought sarcastically. Jack threw it to the ground and... Nothing happened. I stared at it in disbelief and almost laughed.

"That's it?" Percy laughed and a jabbed him with my elbow.

He looked at me with that stupid hurt look in his eyes. "I wouldn't..." but I never finished the sentence because I stared in horror at the writhing, white blob that had once been a marshmallow. Percy whipped around and uncapped Riptide. The blob started to bubble and expand and in a flash of light it was a beautiful, snowy owl.

I stared at it and could hardly believe my eyes, my brain working over time. Mom, was all I could think.

Percy apparently wasn't as impressed. "So... I'm guessing your a child of Athena." he said coldly. I was offended the way he spoke, as though we were a totally different species. "What's wrong with that?" I asked, hurt. "Yeah." Jack said, angrily, "Got a problem with that?" he asked.

Percy looked back and forth between us. "I didn't mean it like that." he said, defensively. "Athena's children are very smart." he said, smiling at me. That's all he has to say about us? We're smart? I glared at him but now wasn't the time to get in an argument.

"Well, let's get you guys to camp." I said before Percy could say anything. Claire looked back and forth between us, trying not to smirk. I sighed and put on my Yankees cap.

"Wh-where'd she go?" asked Nathan. I tried not to laugh as I whipped off my cap and said "Right here." behind him, which nearly scared him to Hades. Jacob walked over to his brother and picked him up, winking at me.

I smiled back and caught Percy's eye, he was staring daggers at me. I shook my head and mouthed later, putting on my cap, which made him even angrier. We ran out of the alley and found ourselves face to face with six hell hounds. One grabbed me and swung me like a rag doll. My head smacked the concrete, knocking off my cap and causing horrible ringing in my ears. The last thing I saw, was Percy screaming and all six hellhounds turning on him.

Percy's POV:

"ANNABETH!" I screamed as I saw her hit the ground, which was probably not very bright. But my heart nearly stopped as I saw her eyes close. All six hell hounds turned to me, perfect. I had plead them away from her, so I did the only thing I knew, I ran.

Now I want to say that while I was running, I was formulating some heroic plan to jump in and save the day when really, I was just running for my life. I ran with only two of the six still after me. Great, I failed to even lead them away, I thought bitterly.

I kept running... I want to say my mind was filled with Annabeth. And part of it was. Nothing could happen to her, nothing. I wanted so badly to be just some hero and only think of her but in reality, I was mainly thinking of myself and running for my life from hell hounds.

Then I saw my move. I raced forward ran into a construction site. There was bound to be some sort of helpful tool in there, right? Well, there were lots. Bulldozers, cranes with giant metal rods attached, a massive wrecking ball and only one problem, I had no idea how to work them, and I was cornered. Well, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

I turned, uncapping Riptide and slashed at an ugly, black muzzle. The hell hound leapt back in surprise and crashed into it's companion. They went down, and while they struggled trying to get up, I took the opportunity to rush to the bulldozer.

I sat in the operator's chair and looked, bewildered at all the flashing and beeping buttons that were driving my ADHD insane. I tried to decider them but felt as though I were flying through space, unable to do anything. The hell hounds had gotten themselves together and were searching for me, sniffing everywhere. I had a matter of minutes.

Luckily, I saw the key in the ignition and the bulldozer was running. I looked for a steering wheel of some kind and instead I found two joysticks to my left and right. Great, I thought, Holy Poseidon how do I use these? I turned to the one on my right and moved it towards me, as I did the scoop part of it lifted up and I smiled like a maniac. Oh yes, I thought.

Long story short, I kicked some furry, hell hound tail! Once I figured out how it worked, I became one with the bulldozer. The first one I pushed against the wall, crushing it to dust. The next, well... He was a bit smarter. He leapt on the bulldozer, causing the roof to cave in and almost crushing me, which was not cool and I'm pretty certain he got the message. I hope he didn't speak Greek because I was cussing like a New Yorker, and I should know.

Finally I leapt out and slashed it's face, knocking it to the ground. It howled in pain and had to force myself to remember it wasn't Ms.O'Leary. I jumped off the roof and stabbed down, and was immediately sand blasted with monster dust.

I grabbed Riptide, capped it and bolted to the fight that I had left. I was exhausted and could barely make it. When I reached the place where I had left them, a scene I was not prepared for was displayed for me.

Claire was running around and around one of the hell hounds, banging it with a baseball bat, Jacob was on top of a hell hound, bashing its head with his fist and screaming "Let him go!" because Norman was being swung by his arm which was caught in the monster's mouth, Grover was knocked out but I saw him shiver and mutter "Food." and them go still again, so I knew he would pull through, Jack was screaming "Eat marshmallows!" while pelting one of the beasts with marshmallows that all turned into angry, white owls and clawed at the monster, trying to tear it to shreds.

I looked for Annabeth and couldn't find any trace of her. "Anna!..." I was cut off by a hand slapped over my mouth. "You wanna get us killed Seaweed Brain?" I was so happy I almost cried but luckily, I didn't. I found her cap and yanked it off. Her dirty, beautiful face was smiling at me. "You nearly scared the life out of me." I said breathlessly. She just smiled and took her cap back. "We killed one already. It looks like Jacob and Norman need help now." she said. She started to slip on her cap but I pulled her arm down, holding her back. "Don't." I said, holding her chin "Please don't."

"Percy..."

"Please?"

"No, I am fighting."

I tensed angrily and then all anger fled my body. "I love you." I said and kissed her. She tensed and then fell into my arms. That's when we heard Norman shriek in pain, Claire scream "DIE!", and Jack still yelling "Eat marshmallows!" which brought us to our senses. She pulled away, smiled and flipped on her Yankees cap. I could have stayed there all day, giggling like a drunk fool but the snarling hell hounds caught my attention and I ran, uncapping Riptide.

Annabeth's POV:

I bolted forward, clutching my knife and leapt for the monster. I landed right next to Jacob and stabbed down with my knife. Dust exploded everywhere and he looked in my direction as though he could see me. "Thanks." he said and grabbed his brother, running for safety. I nodded and remembered he couldn't see me. Then I ran for the next one, Claire.

Her baseball bat was shattered and the beast was cornering her, ready to pounce. I saw Percy run and slash the monster, exploding it. I ripped off my cap and screamed to her, "Go! Find safety!" and she nodded, running to where the twins were hiding.

I turned and saw all of Jack's marshmallows were gone and only a couple injured owls left. I rushed forward and sliced its muzzle, which was not the smartest battle move. It growled and as I tried to leap away, grabbed me by the arm and used its forepaw and slashed, causing pain to rip brought my torso. I tried not to scream but couldn't and I fell to the ground, unable to get up. "ANNABETH! NO!" someone screamed. My vision was gone and my ears were ringing. My head was unable to lift itself and I was fighting to stay awake. Finally, my eyes closed and the world disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Percy's Other Side

****Annabeth's POV:

I woke to someone holding my hand and stroking my hair. I slowly tried to open my eyes and the person squeezed my hand. When my vision came into focus I saw it was Percy. He breathed out like it was the world coming off his shoulders, and I knew from experience what that felt like. I smirked when I saw there were tears in his eyes and I was worried when I saw him shaking.

"Don't go all mushy on me Seaweed Brain." I croaked, my voice rickety. He laughed breathlessly and stroked my hair. "Y-your okay now." he said, tears flowing down his face. This was a new side of Percy, I'd never seen before. I kind of liked it.

He was sensitive and caring and I forgot about the fight we were having earlier and tried to hug him, let him know I was okay but I struggled with the effort. He kissed me as I laid back down and I felt something... more. His shaking stopped and our kiss was now giving me a feeling I'd felt only a couple times with Percy. I wanted him. "I love you." he whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes, feeling as though my heart would burst.

Percy' POV:

"Please?" I asked, feeling scared.

"No. You don't need to see it Percy."

"I'm just worried."

I gave Annabeth my best puppy dog look and she sighed. The argument had been going on all day and I was worried that the scars were really bad if she wouldn't show me.

She slowly, carefully lifted her shirt and I stared in horror at three, long, nasty scars that were left on her beautiful skin. They ran at a diagonal line across her torso. I slowly brushed my finger over one with extreme caution. She winced and I pulled back looking at her in concern.

"I'm so sorry!" I said urgently, feeling horrible. She just smiled and looked me in the eyes, "Percy, I'm fine, really it doesn't hurt that much." I sighed and looked at her, then she did something different. She kissed me, and warmth spread through my body. I looked at her tentatively and then kissed her again, harder. She broke apart and looked at me with a playful glint in her eyes.

She kissed me again and I wrapped her in my arms, feeling myself harden. Woah, I thought, Hold on there.

She looked at me bewildered and then smiled mishchiviously. "Is this what I think it is?" she whispered. I smiled, "Only if you want it to be." I whispered back wondering if this was a dream.

A/N: Ta-da! So sweet, I think. So... Please noflames in the reviews ect., keep on reading! It only gets better! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: We Live

Author's Note: So... For those of you who read the other 2nd chapter, sorry! I guess no one read it because it was rated M, so I decided to make it rated T and cut all that stuff out. Please comment! I need to know if I'm any good. :) Also, kinda long, but hopefully you like!

Percy's POV:

I woke up with Annabeth's head lying on my chest. I smiled as her eyes fluttered open when I kissed her head. She smiled at me and I felt the world literally brighten. Sappy, I know, but true. We both had goofy grins on our faces because, last night had been... Well, one of the best nights of my entire life.

Once we had gotten out of bed, Annabeth and I got dressed and ready for a new day. A loud knock came on the door and I yelled, "Come in!"

Chiron came trotting in and looked at Annabeth and then me with a stern look. Our goofy smiles faded as we realized Chiron knew what we had been up to. I felt my face burning but I was still feeling defensive of Annabeth. If Chiron said one thing against her...

He just cleared his throat and flatly stated "Lessons started ten minutes ago." and trotted out the door.

I looked at Annabeth and she looked down at her feet but smiled. "I love you." she whispered. I smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too." and with that, we walked outside hand in hand. We were together now. Forever.

Annabeth's POV:

I walked outside and knew something was going to happen today. There was a certain feeling in the air, like the world was holding its breath.

Percy looked at me worriedly and I gave him my best, 'I'm fine' smile. He nodded and we kept walking through camp.

Campers getting thrown off the flaming lava wall, pegasuses flying overhead, Coner and Travis pelting Clarissee with Jack's deadly marshmallows that were turning into ninja owls while Jack is swinging a double bladed ax at them screaming in rage. Typical camp stuff.

We started with archery, which of corse Percy is hopeless at but I made him try anyway. A few angry nymphs later we headed to the sword fighting arena to find Claire and Rachel talking.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed and ran towards my friend. She smiled and hugged me. "You look good." she laughed, looking me over. "You too!" I said happily. We smiled as Claire and Percy rolled their eyes.

Suddenly she keeled over, her face tight in pain. Percy and I caught her quickly and suddenly she stood strait, and completely still. Green smoke poured out of her mouth and ears and her eyes turned solid white. Then the scary part began.

She started to spew a prophecy:

" The owl and sea to war will go,

And love alone must recive the blow

Or a lover's soul is death's demand

To cease the crumble and death of man

So beware to owl and sea

For the darkness comes and may always be. "

Rachel fell to the ground in cold sweat, and I did the same. Percy rushed to my side and Claire ran to Rachel. "D-does she always do this?" she asked with a terrified look on her face. I could hardly stay awake and my head felt fuzzy while my vision swam.

I kept hearing Percy yell "Stay with me Annabeth! Stay with me!" and cradling me in his arms. I started shaking and felt myself being lifted in Percy's strong arms as he started to run, clutching my limp body close to him. I heard someone yell "Chiron!" and the sound of pounding hoof steps and feet. The last thing I saw was Percy's petrified face above me and a giant clap of thunder. The world disappeared.

Percy's POV:

When I saw Annabeth close her eyes the adrenaline and fear was too much. I collapsed to the ground and suddenly I was standing on the beach.

The sun was just setting, the waves were perfect and there was a warm summer breeze lightly blowing my hair. I looked to my right and dad was there, hands in his pockets and staring at the horizon.

"What did you do to her?" I asked through clenched teeth. I wanted to get to the point because my fists were itching to break his stupid godly nose. He smiled at me and lifted his hands in surrender.

"It wasn't me you know."

"Then who?"

"Athena."

"Why?"

"Athena knocked her out because you knocked her up." Poseidon said angrily. I looked at my feet. "Yeah. So?" I said dismissively.

Poseidon put a hand on my shoulder. "So? So now she wants to put me in tartarus for all eternity! So now she's waging WW3! So, you caused everything to become off balance!" he said, now almost crushing my shoulder.

I winced and twisted away from his grip. "We can't help it if you hate each other!" I yelled and felt the fire start to burn. "Yeah, we cant help it! You know how childish you're being?! How stupid and selfish you both are! You are ruining my life! I thought you cared about me! Does the word son even mean anything to you?" I screamed at him feeling myself growing even angrier with every word. The waves started to churn and the wind was turning violent. Tension kept building as I kept screaming at my dad until finally I yelled "I WISH THE GODS HAD NEVER EXISTED!"

Then Poseidon charged at me with a look of hate on his face and I woke in a cold sweat, screaming.

Annabeth's POV:

When Percy woke up screaming I knew he'd had the same parently pep-talk that mom gave me. I stroked his hair and sushed him. "Calm down. It was only a dream." but both of us knew that wasn't true. It was a prologue to the beginning of a war that we had started.

He calmed down and shakily asked. "Where are we?" and I kept brushing my hand through his hair. "In your cabin." I said calmly. I came down from the infirmary after they dismissed us. I guess you got the same message from your dad?"

He nodded and slowly sat up. "I really ticked him off." he stated wearily. "Yeah, mom nearly exploded when I accidentally mentioned last night." I said casually. He sighed.

"Are we doing the right thing?" he asked the ceiling. "What do you mean by that?" I questioned, worried he was second-guessing loving me.

He looked at my worried face and sat up strait, hugging me to his chest. "I mean are we doing this right? I love you and no god, monster, or anything can change that." he said and kissed my lips softly.

I smiled and leaned into his broad chest, feeling safe in his strong arms. I could feeling his Heart steadily beating and his warmth wrapped me in a feeling of absolute peace.

We stayed like that for a while and finally I sighed. "What now?"

He just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And finally I joined in, for what reason I was laughing, I had no idea but it felt so good to smile. Finally after we were done crying from laughing so hard he spoke. "We live." he smiled and kissed me softly. I felt something inside me stir and we parted when we could no longer breath.

We smile, we laugh, we live, I thought happily. I felt hope and suddenly, the feeling I had earlier today vanished. I would live.

Thank you sooo much to the two reviewers! Need I even ask? Well, I'll ask anyway, please review guys! It means a lot! :)


	5. Chapter 5: WHO ARE YOU?

Authors's Note: Well, I was in a writing mood today so... Another chapter is born! Please review! I really need to know of I'm any good... I won't make another chapter until I have 5 reviews. Nothing too crazy, right? Please don't let it die! This is where it gets kinda creepy...

Percy's POV:

I screamed at the furies and swung Ripetide, wanting to slit their ugly throats. There was also a pig the size of a 18 wheeler that was following me and I was riding a giant blue mouse. The weird part was when I woke up, shaking.

Annabeth stared at me with a bewildered look in her eyes and I immediately felt really stupid. I had been dreaming the gorgons were taking her away from me, farther and farther away. Gods, never let that happen.

I clutched her and held her to my chest. "Don't leave me. Never leave me." I said, feeling my heart still pounding. She nodded and I slowly calmed down.

When she pulled away she asked me something that caught me off guard. "What if I did?" she asked. I looked into her eyes, curious.

"W-what?" I asked. She smiled with a creepy crooked smile."What if I do leave?" she asked. "Your leaving?" I asked, my heart pounding again. She kept smiling that creepy smile I've never seen. "No, not yet."

She had an unearthly way about her. This wasn't right. The Annabeth I knew wouldn't even joke about leaving and she was starting to scare me.

"What do you mean, not yet?" I asked, slowly getting off the bed. She turned and followed my every move hungrily with her head cocked as though I was a juicy piece of prey and she was a lion.

She smiled with an evil glint in her eyes. I knew this was not Annabeth.

"Oh you'll find out." she laughed and I started to back up. Now she was really scaring me.

She stood slowly. "You'll see everything you've done. You'll see and you will pay." she growled through clenched teeth.

I backed up faster. "W-who are you?" I asked, now without a doubt that this was not Annabeth.

She gave me that smile again and I kept walking towards me. "I'm your 'wise girl' right?" she asked sickeningly sweet. I was painfully aware of her hand slipping down to her knife.

"I'm the one you fake loving just to get back at my mother for your father. I'm the one you toy with just to mess with Athena. Right?" she said walking closer, her knife now gripped tightly in her hand.

I was now pinned against the wall and her knife was under my chin.

"A-annab-beth?" I asked, petrified. 'Annabeth' held the knife to my neck and smiled, "Let's have a little heart-to-heart, shall we? Percy." she growled.

I wanted to scream for help but couldn't, my throat was dry and I could hardly breath with that cold blade pressing into my skin.

She threw me to the ground with amazing strength and leapt on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

I could have easily pushed her off but this was Annabeth we're talking about. This was my Wise Girl.

Suddenly I felt a piercing pain in my right arm as she carved a deep line with her knife. I screamed in pain and felt her knife cutting harder. I wanted to knock her to the floor, roll over, something and I should have been able to but her strength was unbelievable.

With every cut I screamed in pain. What was going on?

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed as she smiled at me.

"Well, it is on your arm." she smiled like nothing much was going on. I looked down and she had carved:

ATHENA

across my arm.

"Y-your not allowed to d-directly." I could hardly breath because she was on top of my ribs. "N-not allowed t-t..." I couldn't finish the sentence. She smiled. "Not allowed to interfere directly? Oh, but I'm not. It says GODS can't directly interfere. It doesn't say anything about minor gods." she smiled again and now I was struggling to get air. "You see Hypnos is really easy to barter with. So, he and my daughter work together with the guidance of me and we can finally dispose of you."

Suddenly the girl on top of me started twisting and shaking like there was a giant battle inside her.

Finally her eyes cleared and she looked at me in horror. She got off and threw her knife across the room. She started to cry.

"P-Percy. I'm so sorry. We don't have much time. Mom convinced Hypnos to overtake me in my sleep. She's using me. I am not working with her."

I started crying as well. Totally unmanly, I know but this was Annabeth. She smiled and stroked my hair. "I can't hold them much longer." she said and a wave of pain made her grab my hair. She regained control and whispered "I love you Percy." And then backed away from me. "Go!" she yelled and suddenly she had that creepy smile on her face again.

I didn't know what to do but listen. I needed help. I got up and ran with Annabeth/Athena chasing after me. My day couldn't get much worse.

I slammed the door and locked it, still running. Hopefully that would hold her. I ran through camp screaming like a maniac "CHIRON! CHIRON!" I saw him speeding towards me.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"A-Annabeth is possessed or something. Athena convinced Hypnos to control her and make her kill me." I said breathlessly.

Chiron grabbed me, put me on his back and we with most of the camp sped towards my cabin. I hopped off his back and burst through the door. I stared in disbelief.

Annabeth was no where to be found.

And done! :D I thought that was pretty awesome. *shines my fist* I love cliff-hangers! So if you want this story to continue... Review! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6: Hopelessness

Author's Note: Oh my MARSHMALLOWS! Yay! Reviews! It's so good to know you guys care :) okay. Here it is... Enjoy!

Percy's POV:

I ran through the woods leaving all the sympathy, all the worried looks. Forget the monsters! I would rather get eaten than live now.

Annabeth is gone. She's gone.

I couldn't get that stupid thought out of my head. I realized that I had to find her or I would go insane.

As I ran I paid no attention to where I was or where I was going and Somehow I found my way to a new river that I hadn't seen before. It was a strange river and was... neon blue. Okay, messed up. Almost as if... Is that thing glowing?, I thought.

I carefully looked at the river and timidly tipped my foot in. Nothing happened.

Okay, I thought, what's the worst that could happen? So I stepped in. The water was strangely cool and as I sat down I felt at ease.

I started to think of the prophecy that Rachel had made yesterday.

(FLASHBACK;)

" The owl and sea to war will go,

And love alone must recive the blow

Or a lover's soul is death's demand

To cease the crumble and death of man

So beware to owl and sea

For the darkness comes and may always be. "

(END FLASHBACK)

I sighed. So, owl and sea... That's a dead giveaway. It's Athena and Poseidon. Great, this can't end well.

I shook my head and kept thinking. To war will go.

Our war that we started. Crap.

And love alone must revive the blow... Does that mean Aphrodite or us? And alone to receive a blow, that could be harsh. I sighed and felt like crying. Why did this prophecy have to sound so hard?

I continued wearily. Or a lovers soul is death's demand... One thought hit my mind.

Annabeth.

No, that would never happen. Not Annabeth. Never. I put the terrible thought out of my mind and shuddered but kept on, determined.

To cease the crumble and death of man.

So basically my dad and her mom would destroy all of mankind over pride issues. Wow. That makes you want to take them to career day, right? Wrong.

So beware to owl and sea,

Great, yet another warning. This just gets better and better.

For the darkness comes and may always be...

Who or what is the 'darkness'? And may always be? I'm guessing that is fate, not destiny. Destiny can be altered, fate? No.

I sighed again and slumped in the river. So let's think...

Apparently my dad and my girlfriend's mom are going to start WW3 and either kill one of us or really mess with Aphrodite, which could potentially destroy mankind. And how could I forget that a 'darkness' is coming and may take over forever and oh, on top of it all my girlfriend is missing after being possessed by her mom and trying to kill me.

Could this get any more hopeless or messed up?

I laid down in the river and started to choke back tears. I needed Annabeth more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Brighter Days

Okay, this is where... You know what? I'm not gonna tell you. Read and find out! ;)

Percy's POV:

When I woke up to a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at me point blank, you can know I screamed.

Well, sort of screamed. I was under water so it was more like panicked bubbles.

When I came above water I was staring at a beautiful naiad.

She giggled and sat next to me. "Hi!" she smiled. Her voice sounded like it was coming through glass. It sounded somewhat distant and muffled but still audible.

I backed up a little. "H-hi?" I said awkwardly. Where did she come from? I shifted and sat up, of course completely dry.

She giggled again. "Hi! I'm Irene. And you're Percy!" she said cheerily. I raised my eyebrows and she started to say "You..." I cut her off. "Talk in my sleep? Yeah, I get that a lot." Irene just giggled again.

I sighed and slumped back down. The world wasn't supposed to be happy. Annabeth was gone.

Irene sighed and sat down as well. I looked at her and she gave a small smile. "I know there's no point in trying to be so happy all the time." she said casually now. "Thanks." I said, relived. The peppy voice and overkill of happiness was a little annoying. She just sighed again.

"I'm guessing I told you all about my situation in my sleep, right?" I said, wondering why she would be as crestfallen as I was. She just nodded and looked into my eyes pleadingly.

I knew this look from when Annabeth wanted something.

I knew she wanted to say something badly but couldn't.

"Tell me." I said, just wanting to see what was getting her all worried. She sighed and looked around as if we were being watched.

She finally spoke in a soft whisper. "I know where she is."

I nearly had a heart attack. She knew where Annabeth was! I had to use all my will power not to scream and instead whisper "Where?"

She sighed and her face turned a new shade of green. "I cannot tell you the exact location. I would cease to exist if I did. But I can tell you that your father is keeping her. "

"WHAT?" I screamed now to furious to keep calm. "MY DAD?" I wanted to kill Poseidon right then, right there.

Irene leapt back in fear and sunk beneath the waves I had made in her river.

The water kept churning and the ground started shaking I was so furious. I could hardly control myself when I remembered what my mom had told me to aviod destroying the earth.

I took a deep breath, counted to twenty and swallowed my anger.

When I had calmed down I called to Irene. "I'm sorry. It's just..." I sighed and looked around for her.

She came up slowly. "I understand." she said quietly and came back above water. "I would be upset as well in your situation."

I nodded and sat on the river bank. "Can you tell me anything else?" I asked quietly, completely drained from my temper tantrum.

She looked at me sadly. "Not much. But know she is alive. Do not lose hope great hero. Never lose hope."

I gave a small smile. "Hope." I said sarcastically. "What hope?" I sighed and bowed my head. Would I ever find my Wise Girl? Tears welled in my eyes and I turned away from Irene. I couldn't let people see me like this.

I felt a cool hand on my knee. "Hope is always there Percy, all you have to do is find it. I too once lost all hope of being found, but every day I prayed to Poseidon that someone would visit. And here you are. And always remember, there are going to bedome dark days ahead. But there are always gonna be brighter days." she said calmly, smiling.

I gave a small smile. "Yeah." I said and suddenly had an idea. "Yeah." I said, more enthusiastic. "Yeah." I suddenly yelled happily.

I smiled at her and asked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Irene just shook her head, smiling.

"Nope."

"Wow."

"What did I do?"

"You just killed the moment there."

"How?"

"By saying 'Nope'."

"Well your killing it more right now."

"It was already dead!"

"Whatever."

"Whatever." I said back. Typical girl. I smiled and waved bye.

"I'd better get going." I said, making a checklist for my plan in my head. She sighed and nodded. "Bye Percy. And remember, always have hope."

I nodded and turned, running through the forest again. I have work to do...

Dun- dun-dun! :) So, please review and tell me what you think! Also... I have a question for my few followers. Should the story be from other POVs than just Percy and Annabeth or not? Answer down in the reviews! Thanks so much for reading, and please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Caught and Escaped

**A/N: Okay, can't wipe the smile off my face! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Here it is:**

Percy's POV:

I sat in hell. Literally. There's nothing like sitting in a chamber, locked away in the underworld while two of the most powerful demigods in the universe scream at each other, two sets of twins pull annoying pranks on everyone and you have two girls and a guy with a bag of evil marshmallows trying to kill you every five seconds.

Why me? I asked myself as I dodged Clarrise's knife again, stepped over the land mine the two sets of twins had set and extinguished the flaming marshmallow in the corner.

I remembered back to this morning in the war council meeting. The council had decided that Claire, Jack, Norman and Jake, Clarrise, Travis and Connor, Thalia and Nico would go with me to save Annabeth. Ten people to save one girl.

Well… not exactly. Thalia was planning to offer her assistance until we knew where Annabeth was located and then she was headed to Las Vegas to party with Artemis and the other Hunters. And Travis, Conner, Norman and Jake were all planning to go back to camp after we actually found Annabeth but before we saved her.

We had come to Hades to seek advise about Poseidon's whereabouts and well, got put in jail for trying. We have now been here for six hours strait. Zeus almighty, I can't take it! I thought desperately.

Nico summoned another undead servant with a McDonald's cheeseburger and Coke. Why the dead kept giving him those I will never know but that ticked Thalia off. So she screamed "You're not listening to me!" and blew a hundred volts of lightning in the corner that started a blazing blue fire for about the five-thousandth time. I half heartedly put it out and gave Thalia a look.

She glared back and stuck out her tongue while Nico ordered three hundred French-fries.

"Nico, why do you need three hundred French-fries?" I asked starting to worry about the kid. He just smiled and said, "Watch." I instantly felt very afraid.

When he got the three hundred French-fries he ordered, (which was surprisingly fast for McDonalds take-out) he threw them at the ground near the door of the cell.

The Skeletal servant who gave him the fries started running around trying to pick them up but Thalia zapped him and it turned into a pile of white ash. I reminded myself for the thousandth time not to mess with her.

"What the..." I yelled and everyone turned to see the, before indestructible cell bars, now smoking and finally melt away. Nico just smirked to himself.

"I think my Father put us in this cell for a reason. The bars are extremely reactive to salt." he explained calmly and shrugged.

Jack looked at Nico and smiled. "I think I like you." he said and patted the kid on the back with a hand the size of a baseball mitt.

I just shook my head and walked out through the gates. Evil Marshmallows and acid french-fries, what next?

We emerged through the exit from the underworld minutes later, which was all thanks to Nico, again. I've gotta admit the kid's got skills. I decided right then and there I was always gonna drag him around on my all my trips.

"Well, that was… creepy." Claire said. I guessed she was not a child of Hades because when all of the boys started touching this awesome dead corpse that was bloody and totally cool, she shrunk back and vomited on a poor lost soul. I don't think we're on his Christmas card list anymore.

"Well?" I said. "What now?"

Thalia looked at me and I saw the gears turning in her head. "To Zeus." she said in a depressed way. I sighed, time to see my giant-lord-of-the-skies-and-king-of-the-gods-of-ancient-Greece-in-other-words-normal, uncle. Oh joy.

Okay, I know, really short but I'm having writers block so please help me out! In the reviews, give me YOUR ideas for what should happen next...


	9. Chapter 9: The Prophecy gets even Worse

Hello peoples! So... So glad you guys reviewed... Don't know what to say here…

*~* Oh well... Here it is! [Enjoy!]

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN COMPLETE AWESOMENESS AND WILL BLOW MIND. READ WITH CAUTION...

The third time Zeus blasted me with lightning, I got a little irritated. I smacked against the wall, full force and my ears buzzed. I slid to the floor and felt as though knives were pricing my back. Sharp and painful. It was a good thing I had invincibility or else, well... I might be a grease spot right now.

I slowly stood with the help of Nico, Conner and Travis.

"Thanks." I muttered and stood, wobbly on my feet. I took a step (which looked more like a lunge) toward my least favorite relative for the fourth time. I glared, Zeus glared, Thailia glared, Clarisee glared (which was normal) but lets just say the mood of the meeting wasn't exactly "happy".

"Dad!" Thailia shouted and ducked as lightning blasted a hole above her head. She took a deep breath. "Please just answer the freaking question and we'll be on our way." she said in an extremely irritated, teenage voice. Nico nodded to me again and I asked another time. "Do you know where..." I stopped. This was as far as I'd gotten last time. When the lord of the sky didn't blast me out of the universe I cautiously continued. "... Know where" gulp "My Father is keeping Annabeth."

I stared warily at the god, wondering to why he was so opposed to answering this question. Especially since it would be backstabbing his brother. Zeus looked at me in disbeliefe. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked in mock surprise.

Everyone looked at him and as if we'd rehearsed this thousands of times we chorused "Understand what?"

Zeus looked around as though we were being watched which was extremely unusual. Finally he spoke in a booming whisperer, "If I answer your question they will release them." he said still looking left and right.

Clarisee stepped forward boldly. "Release what exactly?" She quickly backed up and all the demigods on the quest stood closer than we ever dared as the powerful king rose to his feet.

"They will release απόλυτου κακού ." he said. And ZEUS, the most air-headed, stuck up, prideful, stubborn, fearless god of them all shuddered. I knew this could not be good.

Thailia turned white as white could go and Nico collapsed. The lord of the dead's son... fainted. This could not be a light subject, I thought. Clarisee stood in shock and Travis and Conner actually started shaking at the name.

I was petrified if there was something, so evil, so horrid it wasn't even described in ancient Greek text and it could scare some of the most powerful demigods on the planet to near death.

Jake stood confused. "Doesn't that mean 'Pure Evil' in Greek." he asked, apparently thinking my friends were total chickens to be so scared.

Zeus shook his head in rage. "Yes. My imbecile of a brother with a brain of pure nothing decided that he would never have you love that girl of Athena's."

My head filled with rage. "Hey big shot! That girl of Athena's is my girl and she has a name. It's Annabeth. Get it right." I growled at the almighty lord of the sky who could ship me off with a one-way ticket to Tartarus anytime he was bored.

But I was mad. Why could our parents not just leave hell alone! What was so wrong? I looked at Zeus and my jaw almost hit the floor as I saw him nod in understanding. This couldn't be Zeus.

"I am not always as simple and strong-minded as I am presented to be. Love is a very powerful thing. You see, the reason my brother and daughter hate each other so strongly is for something that well, should never have happened."

I got ready for a long, boring story. Which was so not what happened.

Zeus continued. "You see, young and somewhat stupid nephew, Athena was not always a virgin goddess. For a time, she was well... Believe it or not... Married to your father."

My jaw dropped quite literally, Thailia's eyes threatened to bulge out if her head, Travis and Conner started crying they laughed so hard and Nico remained dead-looking on the floor, spread eagle.

Zeus slowly continued. "Well, in the beginning it was all fine and then, well... nature took its course and Katharos was born."

"They, they had a son!" I yelled in utter disbelief.

Zeus nodded solemnly. "His birth was against the fates. It never should have happened. So, Poseidon wanted to destroy the child, fix things the way they should but Athena... she cared for him too much. So, in the end when Athena won over Athens it was really a way that the people of Greece voted if the child should live or not."

I collapsed and sat on Mt. Olympus felling confused. "I can understand that they wouldn't want us together. But I love Annabeth and nothing will change that. So how would us being together effect them, other than hurting their pride a little?" I asked, more confused than angry now.

Zeus looked at me in disbelief. "You really are a fool. Don't you see? The fates decided that if another child is born of Athena and Poseidon, things would be too off the fates' design! The entire universe would crumble! And hey would release... απόλυτου κακού." he said, fear in his eyes.

I sat, dumbfounded about what I was going to do. Life without Annabeth... No. Never. But destroy the universe?

I thought of the prophecy...

" The owl and sea to war will go,

And love alone must receive the blow

Or a lover's soul is death's demand

To cease the crumble and death of man

So beware to owl and sea

For the darkness comes and may always be. "

So... The crumble and death of man... This 'Pure Evil' guy is obviously the death and darkness in the prophecy. Love alone must receive the blow... It now seems like Annabeth and I can't be together.

Or a lovers soul is Death's demand... Either we aren't together or...

One of us has to die.

Can I just say: CLIFF HANGER! Thank you, thank you very much. Now it depends on you. Review, and the story continues. Thanks!

P.S. - If you have/are following or favorited please PM me or tell me! I'd love know! Ok... Thanks!


End file.
